Madame Web (Julia Carpenter, Hero Datafile)
MADAME WEB (Julia Carpenter, secret) Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D10 Distinctions Blinded Ex-Government Agent, Devoted Mother, New Weaver of The Spiders Power Sets PSI-WEB OF THE WEAVER Mind Control D8, Swingline D8, Telepathy D10, Temporal Senses D8, Wall-Crawling D6, Weapon D8 SFX: Ensnare. When inflicting a web-related complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Entangled in the Web. Spend 1 PP to count a target’s 1s and 2s as generating opportunities for the rest of the scene, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. SFX: Ghosts of the Past. If your pool includes Temporal Senses, spend 1 PP to borrow a die from the doom pool for that roll. Then step back that doom die and return it to the doom pool. SFX: Psychic Surgery. When you create or remove a mental complication from a target, or create assets or resources for mental or emotional recovery rolls, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Web Control. When creating web-related assets, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Psi- Webs. Recover Psi-Webs when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take emotional trauma, shutdown Psi-Webs until you recover that trauma. Limit: Paradox. Change any Psi-Web of the Weaver power into a complication to add a D6 to the doom pool, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover the power. PSIONIC PROJECTION Intagibility D10, Invisibility D8 SFX: Without Form. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress caused by anyone attacking your astral form by mundane means. Limit: The Empty Vessel. When your dice pool includes a Psionic Projection power, adding a power from any other Power Set costs 1 PP. Your physical form remains where you left it, and for as long as you remain out of sight of it any stress or complications that target it directly are stepped up. SPIDER-SERUM Superhuman Reflexes D10, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Focus. If a roll includes a Spider-Serum power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Spider-Serum power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a d6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Rookie D6, Covert Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Rookie D6, Psych Expert D8, Milestones WEB-SPINNING WEAVER 1 XP When you provide an asset or resource to another Spider hero. 3 XP When you acomplish to teach one of the other Spiders a lesson by using your increased psionic powers. 10 XP When you help one of the other Spiders to survive a critical situation because of, or despite your previous warning. MOTHER OF SPIDERS 1 XP When you either tell your daughter a story about the adventures of the Spiders or tell your allies a story about your daughter, or one of the other Spiders. 3 XP When you when you treat an ally or enemy like a child. 10 XP When you either incorporate your life as a mother fully into your role as The Weaver or when you keep your daughter well away from doing her own masked adventures someday. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Spider-Friends Category:Spider